callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ludvig Maxis
Death can we actually say he is dead? I mean, there's no evidence that he is actually dead as the radio message gets cut off at the end so maybe he teleported out? you never know. We should put presumed for his death. --DrRichtofen 11:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) No, we can't. Until proof is provided, it is speculation. I just activated it and the noise is that of teleporting, maybe they were teleported out and him and samantha became the demon people... First of all, sign your posts. Secondly, we don't need speculation about where his body is. We know it's not in that water container in the teleporter room because that was a different man that drowned himself. We also know it's not the hanged man because Maxis was killed by the hellhound, so there would be no way his body would still be intact after being killed.--Poketape 03:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He hung himself as an audio can be heard in the easter egg folder on PC's. I think the content is as follows "but I'm all out of hope, auf wiedersehn my friends...damn it, I can't find my pills. I must do what I must do. *press button* *PA announcement on loopback says "warning, the shield is now active, destroy all designated material and report to barracks"* *noise of chair flip over* *man choking* *panic in barracks*" 22:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Picture How the heck did we get a picture of a character that is never seen?!?! Agreon 15:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Doctor "Max" In the Shi No Numa Radio Transmission I can clearly hear the man say "Find Dr. Maxis" not "Find Dr. Max" it just bothers me that people say he is sometimes called Dr. Max. Just listen to the transmission more carefully. 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Not a member. Where he died what teleporter room did he die in it is either C or A Warpanda13 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture What the hell? When and where did we get this picture and where is it confirmed it's Maxis? Cpl. Wilding 01:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA0, Henry Langham Transmissions. :GKNOVA0 is a hoax, and sign your posts. YuriKaslov 01:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA0, NOT GKNOVA6 The Henry Langham videos ARE NOT from GKNOVA6. They originated on GKNOVA0 and have since been uploaded to HENRYLANGHAMS' YouTube Channel. GKNOVA6, nor Treyarch, have claimed responsibility yet, but if we want to take these videos as complete facts, I'll feel free to go on over to Richtofen's page and change his name to Edward Maxis. Speculation Can we remove all the garbage speculation from the articles? It's terribly written, it's speculative and anyone could add any explanation of the events, and it just generally bloats the articles with crap. 10:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Theroies Okay, I think that Maxis is not dead, that he just wrote those messages and that Edward's "Master" is Illumaniti as he is a meber. It's LudWig, not LudVig Remember that this is the German language. In said language, "W" is pronounced with a "v" sound. hence that the word "wehrmacht" would be pronounced "veerhmacht" or that the word "volkswagen" would be pronounced "volksvagen", I I believe. So, as such, I beleive the title aught to be renamed,